


Let Them Eat Cake

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn prepares Buffy's birthday feast with some help from Wesley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Dawn had been in the kitchen for hours. Today was Buffy’s birthday and she was preparing a special feast. The last thing to do was the cake, chocolate. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” Wesley asked from the doorway. 

“Nope, I’m fine.” 

As she mixed the batter, she noticed Wesley’s wide-eyed expression. “You want to lick the bowl?” 

“Thought that was pretty obvious.” 

She smiled and placed the cake in the oven, then handed the bowl to Wesley. Warrior, detective, brainiac and chocoholic. Dawn watched him delicately licking the mixture off the spoon, savouring its chocolately goodness. It was making her hungry and not just for cake. Wesley looked at her amused. 

“What?” 

“You have chocolate on your face,” she giggled. 

“Where?” 

Dawn leaned over the counter and licked the batter off his face surprising Wesley. 

“Mmm, you taste good.” 

“Thank you, allow me to repay the favour?” 

“Huh?” 

In her moment of confusion Wesley swiftly captured her lips. All that chocolate that he had been eating made the kiss extra sweet. It was easy to see how someone could get addicted to it. Right now though she was addicted to kissing the Rogue Demon Hunter. They slowly separated. 

“Damn cooking is fun,” Dawn remarked and kissed Wesley again more passionately. 

*~*~*~*~* 

“Okay, so when we get inside you have to act surprised,” Willow instructed. She had taken Buffy out for the day while Dawn was fixing dinner. 

“She has been working really hard.” 

“Surprise, got it.” The Slayer clapped her hands together. It wasn’t often they got to have a nice family dinner. They walked inside the Summers residence. 

“Dawn we’re back,” Willow called out. No answer. 

They walked into the dining room. The table was set, food laid out but no sign of the youngest Summers. Buffy had an overwhelming sense of dread, something bad had always happened on her birthday, why should this year be different? Suddenly she heard noises coming from the kitchen. She rushed in, ready for action and was shocked by what she saw. Dawn, her sister, naked and straddling Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. They seem totally oblivious to her presence. 

“Buffy did you find her?” Willow asked as she walked into the kitchen. “Oh my.” 

“Buffy, Willow!” Dawn exclaimed when she realised they were no longer alone. She quickly tried to cover herself up. “I wasn’t expecting you home so soon.” 

“I bet,” Willow commented. She noticed Buffy’s catatonic state and lead her into the living room. “Buffy?” 

The Slayer snapped out of her trance. “Will please tell me I didn’t just see my sister having wild animal sex on the kitchen table.” 

The redhead looked away. Buffy nodded and stormed back into the kitchen. She was relieved that they were now dressed. 

“Dawn.” 

“Buffy.” 

“What do you have to say for yourself?” 

Dawn shrugged. “Happy Birthday?”


End file.
